


Weathering A Storm

by DWImpala67



Series: Walker Storm Verse [2]
Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post Episode AU, Post Episode AU: s01e5, Season 1 Episode 5, Their Love Is So, Top Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: The undercover operation has left Walker drained. Add to the fact that August almost blew his cover, getting them all in trouble. He needs someone to talk to and who better than his best friend, the famous Rancher in Texas, Jack Wesson.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Jack Wesson, Jensen Ackles/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021)
Series: Walker Storm Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175336
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Weathering A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a verse. Simply because I can't ship J2 with anyone else. So, I need a fix-it of sorts. This is my way of introducing Jensen into Walker universe. Where my boys are always together. 
> 
> I'll update the series after the episodes that leave some scope for me to write an AU. Because of busy schedule, won't be updating as often, so as and when possible and when an episode wakes up my muse, I'll update the story. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my awesome beta jessie_cristo, who did an amazing job on such a short notice. I love her for that. She had to go through my horrible language and edit it. For your patience, Jessie, thank you so much. It really means a lot. 
> 
> I suggest reading the first installment in this verse to understand the background. 
> 
> English is not my native language so pardon my mistakes.
> 
> Both cover and story by me. Kindly don't repost without my permission.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“I heard you had a bit of excitement today.” Jack smirked as he rounded the bar to sit on the stool next to Walker. 

Walker snickered, “Yeah, don’t remind me.” He gulped down the rest of his drink in one go. “How did you find out?” 

“Well, I have my sources.” Jack replied, taking a sip of his drink, eyeing Walker’s demeanor. 

  
  


Once the kids were off to bed, Cordell Walker couldn’t shake the feeling of unease, like something was missing. Duke Christopher was dead, but the feeling of satisfaction that comes with completing the job wasn’t there. He still felt off. Add to the fact, the hurt he felt over his kids he’d run away again. He needed something...someone. When he still couldn’t calm himself down, he called Jack, his lover. 

Jack was on edge. It had been an entire day since he received the text that Twyla Jean was back in town and Walker had to go undercover again. Jack knew the whole case like the back of his hand. Especially when it came to Cordell Walker. He knew everything, every detail. So, when Walker called him late at night, which he was expecting anyway, he felt calm for the first time. Hearing the Ranger’s voice helped quell his unease. It was obvious that Walker was not okay. Jack knew that going back to being Duke Christopher was going to take a toll on his man. All Walker had to ask was if Jack was still up, and he ordered his man to come to the Ranch right the fuck now. After exchanging welcome kisses and other naughty pleasantries, they sat down at the in-house bar Walker loved, having some drinks, soaking in the feel of togetherness. 

“Oh yeah, you spying on me now.” Walker teased. 

“Hey, I have to. My partner has a dangerous job. I worry about him, you know.”

“Oh. so you worry about me?” Walker was suddenly interested in where this conversation was going. 

“Of course I do! I never know if you’ll be back in one piece or not. I was out of my mind when I found out that you went undercover again.” Jack admitted. It was rare for him to tell Walker just how worried he was about his well being. Times like these, when he was a little relaxed and loose because of the alcohol, things slipped out of his mouth without his permission. 

Walker always acted surprised when anyone admitted to caring about him. His family were usually the only ones that worried about his safety. But to have Jack care about him so much always threw him off. According to him, he didn’t deserve any of it. He had done nothing that would need so much concern showered on him. 

Jack could read the things going on in Walker’s head. He was always good at reading the man’s mind. “You don’t know just how much you mean to me, do you?”

“Jack, I’ve...don’t take it otherwise, but Emily was the only one who… to have someone else, someone as amazing as you care about me is really... I’m not used to it. I have my family, of course, but...You should be with someone who deserves you.” 

“Cordell Walker, you are an idiot.” Jack stood up from his seat and pulled his partner up with him. “You are such a giving soul, babe. You look after your kids and family as a single parent while you manage the law and order in this city. You’re a hero. You are so much more than just any other random man, Walker. You’ve gone through so much and yet, you’re here, trying to make the best out of this situation. You’re the strongest man I know. It kills me every time you doubt yourself. You have a beautiful soul, and I love you for it.”

It shocked Walker. He knew Jack liked him, cared about him. But he never even suspected the depth of feelings the other man had for him. It was the first time for either of them to even consider the “L” word. 

While it was still too soon for Walker to think about loving someone else, it didn’t stop the warm feelings washing over him. And yet, he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. He knew he wasn’t perfect by any means and he was still struggling to regain his footing with his family. But to know that this handsome rancher, who could have anyone he wants, was in love with him was an intense feeling. It felt so good to be loved again. 

“Y-you what?”

Jack was flustered. He hadn’t mean to say that out loud, but he meant what he said. He loved the vulnerable man standing in front of him. “I know. I know it’s too soon, and I didn’t mean to say it out loud. Definitely not like this. But now that it’s out in the open, I won’t deny it. I love you, Cordell Walker. I have since the first time I saw you. Those soulful eyes, the cute dimples, the soft curls... anyone would be lucky to have you. That you think of me as someone you can trust and open up to is really humbling. For that, I love you. You don’t have to say it back just yet. I know you’re still grieving and still processing everything. I just want you to know that whenever you’re ready, I’ll be right here, waiting for you.” 

“I almost had sex with Twyla today.” A wide eyed Walker blurted. 

“What?” Jack was surprised with the sudden change of topic.

“No, I mean...I...Duke...yeah, Duke almost had...I let her take my shirt off. Let her kiss me. I even called her baby doll…” Walker rambled on. 

“Yeah...it’s alright. It was all part of …” Jack trailed, when he saw the other man step closer to him, their bodies almost touching, eyes shining with determination. It always took his breath away whenever he saw the strong and confident Walker rising to the surface. 

“No, you don’t understand. Any other time, I would have said yes. I would have agreed to it. But I pushed her back. I stopped. Because it didn’t feel right. All I could think about was you. How your green eyes twinkle every time I kissed you and how your lips feel so right against mine. How your body fits perfectly with mine.” Walker palmed Jack’s face with one hand while the other rested on Jack’s hip. He then pulled Jack against him, then angled Jack’s face up to claim the older man’s plush pink lips. He was hard, had been from the moment he spotted Jack in a single layer of clothing.. 

“What...what are you saying?” Jack whispered, breathless with anticipation, his dick already half hard in his pants. 

“I couldn’t do it because all I saw was you writhing under me as I took you. I don’t know if I’m ready to say it out just yet, but in my heart I’m already yours.”

“Then that’s enough for me.” Jack replied and surged up to kiss the man he loved. 

“There’s never going to be any other woman for me. As I told my kids, their mom was the only woman I ever loved. But you…”

“Yeah.”

“You’re so beautiful, so amazing and mine and…”

“And I am a man, so you’re right.” Jack joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Walker laughed, “Right. You’re a man. A very manly man, I must say.” 

“Manly huh?” Jack flexed his muscles, knowing it drove Walker crazy. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Walker just smiled and kissed Jack passionately, tongue slipping inside, the taste of Jack exploding in his mouth. 

It was sweet at first, full of love, but it didn’t take long for things to heat up. Both men pushed and pulled at each other, passion taking over their senses. The need to devour the other was far too strong. 

Walker ran his hands down to Jack’s firm, perfect ass, gripping it tightly. The other man took the hint as his hands circled around the ranger’s neck and shoulders, holding on tight as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Walker’s slender waist. Walker held Jack as if he was fragile, as he turned and placed him gently on the bar top. All while they were kissing and biting at each other’s mouths. 

“Want you..God, want you so much.” Jack mumbled in between exchanging hungry, passionate kisses. 

“Yeah...you have me.” Walker easily replied. 

“Want you, inside me.” Jack hotly said, nipping at Walker’s neck. 

“God, yes. Let’s take it to the bedroom.”

“No, here. I want you to take me right here.”

“Why, Jack Wesson, I didn’t know you were the kinky one.” An amused Walker said while tearing Jack’s clothes, loving the feel of naked, smooth, warm freckled skin against his palm. 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

And Walker did. Their first time was quick and hurried. But the need was still there. The second time, Walker carried Jack to his bedroom, spread him out in the bed, rimming him until Jack screamed his name to the heavens. Once he was satisfied, he slid inside the tight wet heat and groaned as the inner walls clenched around him. Their lovemaking was slow and soft this time. Each of them stopping briefly to enjoy each other’s mouths, riding high on emotions and lust. They both climaxed, Walker collapsing on Jack, his head on Jack’s chest, once he painted Jack’s insides with his seed. feeling sated and safe in each other’s arms. 

“Jesus Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me.” Jack said once he had control over his breath.

Walker chuckled, “What a way to go, Mr. Wesson.” 

“Shut up.” 

They were both sweaty and sticky but neither of them cared, far too busy with enjoying the feel of being in each other’s company. A few moments later, Walker stood up and went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He brought a warm washcloth with him and cleaned up Jack, carefully. Once he was satisfied with the care he’d taken in cleaning Jack up, he threw the washcloth in the laundry basket and slid back on the bed, pulling Jack into his arms. Once they were under the covers, Walker spoke.

“August almost blew my cover today.” 

Jack was concerned. “He did what?”

“He was the one that texted Twyla, actually. He found my phone in a box and …”

“That kid is far too curious for his own good.” Jack said, thinking about ten different ways he could talk to the kid for taking this dangerous step.

“Tell me about it.” Walker paused. “He thought I was leaving again.” 

“Walker.”

“I know. I know I was gone for far too long, but it hurts to know that they still doubt me when I’m here. Despite me assuring them, they’re just…”

“Baby, they need someone to ground them. Emily was there before, to brave the teen angst, but now that she’s gone, they need someone to anchor them. You need to sit them down and explain the situation.”

“I know. I just...I just want them to be my kids again.”

“They’re still your kids, babe. You just have to work through it and regain their trust. I can talk to them if you want.” Jack offered, obviously without thinking. Because meeting the kids would mean disclosing their relationship, which they both weren’t ready to do yet. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean...”

“Shh...it’s ok.” Walker understood, though. He kissed Jack’s forehead. “They’re not ready to meet you yet, Jack. They barely tolerated the idea of me being with Twyla. Introducing you, would be tough.” 

“I know. I just want them to see things in perspective.”

“They’re teenagers. As you said, it’s going to take time.” Walker sighed. He was glad he had found a firm support in Jack. He’d been floundering after Emily. To have found Jack was a blessing, and he counted himself lucky that the man loved him enough to stick with him. 

“It doesn’t mean that I want to hide you or our relationship. It’s just that I’m not ready to share you with anyone else just yet.”

“It’s okay, Walker. I understand.” Jack looked up at his lover, kissing his cheek and giving him a reassuring smile. “To be frank, I don’t wanna share you too. I like what we have. And maybe when we’re on some strong footing then we’ll think about coming out.” 

“I’m so glad I found you.” Walker smiled at Jack, pressing a small, loving kiss on his lips. 

“Me too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
